1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a drive unit for a motor vehicle with an electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive unit of the kind mentioned above is known from EP 1 067 003 B1. The electric machine and the other components forming the drive unit, e.g., an internal combustion engine, a clutch, and a transmission, are usually provided as individual modules and are connected by the vehicle manufacturer to form a collective unit. The electric machine includes at least the rotor, the stator, possibly a housing element that supports the stator and encloses the stator and rotor, and a connection device by which the stator winding can be connected to a power source. As is shown in the above-cited patent, it is common practice to fasten the connection device to the above-mentioned housing element. For this purpose, an opening is provided in this housing element for arranging a switch box that penetrates through the opening and that takes up a certain radial installation space inside the housing that is not available for the construction of the stator and/or rotor. Further, a connection device constructed in this way requires that special steps be undertaken to seal it, particularly so as to prevent water and moisture from entering the interior of the machine in its immediate vicinity and, therefore, damage to components and failure of the electric machine.